


A Little TLC

by TouchedByLight



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shyness, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchedByLight/pseuds/TouchedByLight
Summary: Reader is a young cast member in the BBC TV show 'Merlin'. She has built a close relationship over the months with her fellow actors Colin and Bradley, the stars of the show.One night, after filming has ended for the day, they find her hidden away stressing over her scripts and working herself too hard. They both agree they need to help her relax and give her a little TLC.**FYI - Some changes have been made to the show's storyline for this fic**
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan/Reader, Bradley James/Reader, Colin Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Filming for the new season 6 of Merlin was currently underway and in full force. Both cast and crew were being worked off of their feet doing complicated shots and working long hours. The new season had brought in an additional character to the show, the daughter of Arthur and Gwen. The production team decided that they wanted this character to be older so that the teen audiences had someone to look up to. 

A plot was designed to have Morgana and Mordred kidnap the child and allow her to naturally age in a protected land where time didn't pass as swiftly. The intention was to have Mordred marry the Princess and have a claim to the throne of Camelot, potentially paving the way for a movie to end the production.

Y/N was the young actress who was lucky enough to get the part of said Princess, Felan. The producers wanted her relationships on screen to look as authentic as possible, especially her relationships with her on-screen parents. Auditions were carried out with both Bradley and Angel present to read out their own lines, and had each taken an immediate liking to Y/N. She was a very talented actress and took her work seriously, but for a 24 year old girl with such an elaborate career, she was extremely quiet and reserved.

Y/N had been asked to spend one-on-one time with Bradley and Angel regularly as a sort of bonding exercise. It was an unusual feeling at first because, really, there was only about a decades age difference between them. Angel definitely did not enjoy the idea of being Y/N's surrogate 'Mum' and instead insisted that Y/N thought of her more as an older sister to look up to. They would go out for coffee once or twice a week, or if they felt up to it, go out drinking on the Friday night after filming.

At first, Bradley would take Y/N out to see movies, concerts or theatre shows. He just wanted to make an effort for her and never once allowed her to pay her own way. 

"Isn't this the type of thing that Dads do?" He would always look so concerned as if he had let her down and could have made a bigger effort.

Y/N reassured him each time that she always had fun when going out on one of their 'bonding' days and looked forward to them. This went on regularly for the first 3-4 months until eventually Y/N had enough and convinced Bradley to relax. She was a quiet person and so found comfort in chilled out activities like having a movie night with takeaway. And that's exactly what Bradley began to do instead.

As the majority of filming was done on location in France, the cast and crew lived in a lovely hotel for most of the production. Y/N found it quite difficult being away from home for such a long time and began to rely on her and Bradley's movie nights as a way to help her get to sleep and not stress. As a child she used to get anxious and stressed whenever her parents went away on trips without her, and it looks as though this trait followed her into adult life too. Having that parent figure close by in France was a massive comfort to her and, although she would always deny it the next day, she was often falling asleep in Bradley's room on top of a pile of blankets and pillows. Bradley takes great pleasure in announcing this little fact to the crew the next morning.

A known fact in the world of 'Merlin' is that if Bradley is about, then chances are that Colin will be close by. Because of this, Y/N grew quite close to Colin too and over time, he would join the movie nights and jokingly became the 'uncle' figure for Y/N.

Up to this point, they had been filming for about 6 months and it was expected that Y/N would never be left on her own again. Either Bradley, Colin or both at her side protectively. They had even made sure that their hotel rooms were next door to one another, with Y/N's room always in the middle. Just to make things easier for movie nights, and just in case there was an emergency and the boys had to quickly get to her. It was clear that certain feelings had developed between the trio but nobody dared question this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a late shoot and filming had just wrapped up for the night. It was around 11PM and Colin and Bradley had just gotten changed back into their usual clothes, walking towards the main entrance of the castle they had been filming in. Had she not dropped one of her folders by accident, the boys would have completely missed Y/N's dishevled and weak frame sitting hunched over on one of the castle steps, underneath some of the production lights as a way to illuminate her scripts. Her filming began at 8AM, being in completely different scenes from the boys, so their schedules were not at all linked. She had been reprimanded already for staying at work for longer than necessary, her obvious health being a concern to the relevant people.

Colin jogged over to her, making sure his steps were loud enough so as not to startle Y/N out of her concentration, "Bud, how long have you been sitting here?"

Y/N meekly peered up at him from underneath her hoodie. She forced a weary smile for him but they both knew the bags under her eyes told a different story. "Hey, Colin. Um, I dunno actually. It was still light when I came over". She pulled her sleeves further over her hands and gently shivered from the cool air. "I finished at around 5 and came for a seat after having my dinner in the canteen"

He didn't seem at all impressed and gave her a scalding look, "We've been here before and you were warned. As stupid as it sounds, you need to stop getting so involved in work. You look absolutely exhausted! And I don't think Bradley is going to be too chuffed with you either."

At the mention of his name, Bradley took the hint to intervene. He hates to put Y/N on the spot when she's looking so DONE, but sometimes he's the only one she'll listen to. He strolled over to join Colin with an empathetic sigh, the two of them now towering over her shaking form. They both took a moment to take her in and appreciate how delicate she looked below them, how tempting it was to gather her up and protect her from everything and everyone. The more time they spent together, the more time the boys found their thoughts of Y/N turning lustful. About a month ago, Bradley confessed this to Colin after a few pints. He felt so guilty and terrible. He was supposed to be her father figure, someone she could depend on, yet instead he was forcing himself to look away when she bends over to pick up her nightime snack. Or the night she stretched out on his bed and he caught a glimpse of her lacy panties poking out from underneath her sleep shorts. Y/N was sent to her own room early that night before she could notice his obvious excitement, Bradley feigning a stomach upset as his excuse for running to the bathroom before she had a chance to open the door. 

It turns out that Colin had similar experiences and he too ended up kicking her out of his room early after they ordered ice creams from the local sweet shop. How she didn't realise the effect it had on him, delicately licking the cream from her lips, her innocence was too much for him to handle.

"C'mon, princess. Get in the car with us and we'll see you back to your room". Bradley leaned down to gather the paperwork from her lap and help her stand.

The car ride wasn't very eventful. Everyone was exhausted, even the usually cheery driver could barely muster up a greeting for the trio when they climbed into the back. As usual, Y/N was snuggled between the two men, their soothing scents and warm bodies lulled her into a slight doze, barely able to keep her eyes open. The motion of the car and the faint radio noise in the background helped her to drift off completely.

Once he was assured that Y/N was in a deep sleep, Colin gave Bradley a discreet nudge, "What are we going to do about this?"

Bradley was dozing off himself, his head slowly resting on top of Y/N's, "What are we going to do about what?"

"Y/N and her stress. It's starting to show physically now." Colin was right. Not only was Y/N becoming more reserved, if that was even possible, but she was also beginning to look ill and faded, weak.

Bradley nodded, "I know. Maybe we should have a chat when we get back to the hotel?" They had a chat last month and she was alright for about a week, but Y/N soon got back into her old habits.

"We tried that already and see what good that did." Colin was really concerned about the girl, "We need to try another method" 

Bradley scoffed, "What do you suggest Dr. Morgan? A day at the spa?" He could do with a massage himself after filming his swordfighting scenes.

"Doubt Y/N would feel comfortable with a stranger touching her". Colin shook his head. "She doesn't even get a hug goodbye from the girls!" One thing that had always stood out about Y/N is that she isn't like the other girls in the group. They could be so loud, excitable and touchy with one another. They normally hug, like girls do, but had never included Y/N in their little ritual. Colin had only assumed this was because Y/N was so quiet and the other girls didn't want to make her feel awkward. Maybe she was feeling left out, nobody meaning to do so intentionally, and this was the cause of her tension?

Bradley's sigh brought him out of his thoughts, "I haven't seen her hug anyone in all the time I've known her. Not even me. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever touched her apart from when she's sleeping".

"Me too." Colin straightened up, more alert after their revelation, "Do you think that might be the problem?"

"Wouldn't you feel shitty if you hadn't had human contact in 6 months?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N was woken with a fright, having just had a nightmare, "Hey, baby. It's only us. You're back at the hotel now." She was lying down on a bed and Colin was standing over her, looking as concerned as ever.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up in, what smelled familiarly like, Bradley's bed, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Maybe about 40 minutes? You having a nightmare?" Colin sat next to her.

When does she not have nightmares?! "Yeah. I've been getting them lots lately. I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep." Y/N had been guilty of keeping things bottled up and letting them fester. She knew the boys would disapprove.

"It's probably just a build up of tension, princess. Anything that you think might be causing it?" Bradley came to sit by her ither side.

"I've been feeling homesick recently. I talk to my parents on the phone a lot but I still really miss them." It was true. As an only child she had always been extremely close to her parents and hated being away from them for so long, as childish as that sounded.

"Well you've always got us to keep you company." Colin poked her on the nose gently.

He was right! They had been the closest thing to a family Y/N had in recent months, "Yeah, Bradley is my daddy when I'm here." It had been a running joke Y/N made to get a reaction out of Bradley. Little did she know his thoughts on the nickname.

Colin pretended to be insulted, "Oh, and what about me?"

Y/N giggled, "You're uncle Colin aren't you? If Bradley doesn't do what I want then I just come to you instead."

"Oi!" Bradley shouted.

"Well, Daddy and I had a little chat about you in the car and we came to a conclusion."

Y/N's cheerful demeanor soon faded and she suddenly looked as if she'd been told off, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! We just think we might know what is causing your stress." Bradley assured her.

"I already told you, I'm homesick."

"We think it may have to do with the human contact you're getting, or lack therof." Colin intervened. "You can appear to be quite lonely at times and we've both noticed that the only time you fully relax is when you are sleeping, between us. No nightmares."

"I guess so."

Colin continued, "We were thinking that we could maybe help you to relax more often. If that was something you were interested in?"

"Like sleep next to one of you?" Y/N was confused.

Bradley chuckled then slowly spoke to ensure she understood what he was implying, "No, princess. We were thinking of something that may tire you out more." 

It took a minute for Y/N to take in what was being said. There couldn't have been a more tense moment. Bradley was ready to stand up and completely back out of what he just said. Of course it was a stupid idea. It was just a spur of the moment thing they had discussed whilst in the car! "You mean, like, sex?" Y/N appeared to be so serious and certain about what she said. The two men couldn't believe it. Slightly nervous about what she may say.

"You can say no and we'll say nothing more about it." Bradley was quick to make that point clear. 

"Okay."

"Okay?" Colin was in shock. "Would you let us do that, baby?"

Y/N nodded, "If you think it will help. And I trust you both, so I know you wouldn't hurt me." And how trusting she looked in that moment. They couldn't believe it.

"We promise we won't hurt you." Bradley took her hand in his and gave a small squeeze.

Colin shuffled closer, "And if you want to stop, you tell us immediately." Y/N slowly nods, unable to make eye contact. "I think the little one is feeling a bit nervous now."

"Don't be scared." Bradley cooed. "Is this your first time, princess?"

Y/N couldn't bring herself to look up from her hand joined with Bradley's, "N-no. I'm not a virgin. But it's just that I haven't done it...y'know." She just couldn't say it!

Bradley understands immediately, "Awww this is your first time with two men?" Y/N nods and start to shake from nerves.

Colin smooths a hand down her back, "Easy, little one. We'll take good care of you."

Bradley kneels behind her, smoothing his warm hands around her soft tummy, "We're gonna make you feel sooo good." He trailed loving pecks on the back of her neck, small goose bumps following each time his soft lips touched her skin. She felt cold and he instinctively huddled closer to warm her up.

Colin gripped underneath her knees, pulling her legs around his waist and leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips, "We'll take away all the stress." 

Y/N already felt like she was in heaven. Between Colin's gentle hands and mouth roaming her upper half, massaging her back, arms, and playing with her hair. To Bradley's rougher hands gripping her hips firmly, holding her in place as he rhythmically began to grind himself into her bottom. 

Bradley's hands searched higher and higher up her tummy, towards her chest. Which she just remembered was naked underneath her top. Most days she chooses not to wear a bra because 1) it's just more comfortable and 2) her breasts are small enough that she gets away with it. When two large hands worked their way further and carefully cupped her sensitive breasts, they both moaned.

Bradley, shocked by her bare chest, lifted both her top and hoody to expose them to Colin, "Look at what we have here, Cols. Was someone expecting this to happen by any chance?"

Y/N, getting a sudden feeling of shame, attempted to put her arms down and cover herself, "N-no. I-it's just comfy."

Colin manoeuvred her arms back out of the way, "Sshhh, he's only joking, little one." She relaxed back against Bradley's chest, "You're far too cute and innocent to be doing naughty things like that aren't you?" She nodded in agreement.

Bradley held her arms back up, going back to kissing and nibbling on her neck, "C'mon, princess. Arms up for Daddy."

Both men worked to get her top and hoody off, leaving her completely exposed for them. Colin gave one of her breasts a little squeeze, grazing the sensitive nipple and then massaging soothingly. Y/N reacted eagerly to his ministrations, whining at the little bursts of pleasure they gave her.

"Ooohhh, is that nice huh? You like it when uncle Colin touches you like that?" He did it again, a little rougher this time, coaxing more whimpers from her mouth.

Bradley was in complete awe of the little being in his arms, "Fuck, she's sensitive."

"I bet I know where else you wanna be touched, hmmm?" Colin teased. He removed his hand from Y/N's breast, getting a noise of disapproval in the process, and snaked his warm hand lower, lower, lower until he found the waistband of her jeans. Y/N's heart was beating faster in anticipation and she began to shake now with more excitement than nerves

His fingers suddenly found their way inside her her jeans, inside her panties, and brushed against her sensitive clit, "Uh!" The jolt of pleasure came from nowhere! Both men had to quickly hold her in place.

"Easy. I'm being gentle, see? It's okay." Colin refused to stop but slowed his pace to allow her to adjust to the feeling. He could feel her getting wetter by the second and looking up at her, she had now closed her eyes and lay her head back on Bradley's shoulder, giving in to the feeling.

Bradley kissed her brow, "That feel good, princess?" Only a silent nod in return, her eyebrows furrowed. "Can we take the rest off?"

Y/N allowed the men to pick her up and remove her jeans, taking their time to stroke her thighs and tease her more with kisses. Then last but not least, the panties were removed and thrown to the side of the bed. Both men guided her back against the pillows, making sure she was comfortable. Seeing her lay there completely nude for them whilst they were still fully dressed did something for Y/N. It made her feel helpless and in her current situation, her body was happy to be at the mercy of her friends.

Bradley looked down at her, almost proud, "She's fucking beautiful "

Colin nodded in agreement and edged closer, putting both hands on her closed knees, "Open up, baby. Let us see your little pussy." Y/N reluctantly did as she was asked. They were both looking so intently at her private parts, Bradley leaned in as far as he could in order to get a better look. 

"Such a wet little thing." They had barely even started and already there was a small amount of slick running down onto her thighs. Bradley reached over and touched her where she wanted it most, spreading some of the slick around her swollen flesh, "Look at that! You're soaking."

Y/N moaned again as the tingles travelled from her nether region and up through her spine. Her body greedily demanded more from them and she knew what it needed. She had to feel them too. "A-aren't y-you guys gonna get undressed too?" The men both shared a guilty look before Colin stood up and began to swiftly remove his own clothing. Bradley followed suit and he too stood up in order to get undressed quickly for his princess. Their bodies could have been made by the gods themselves! They called Y/N beautiful, but they too had bodies like she'd never seen before. Lean, muscled and looking massive compared to Y/N. And speaking of massive...Y/N couldn't fight the little gasp that escaped her mouth. Are they going to fit?! Both men chuckled at Y/N's expression, knowing exactly what was going through her head.

Colin came back over to join her on the bed, smoothing is hands back up her legs to bring her back to attention, "Sorry, princess. We just wanted to focus on you is all."

She felt a dip on the bed behind her and turned around to find Bradley sneaking in, propping himself back against the pillows and coaxing her closer, "C'mere and lay back against me." Colin picked her up and helped to place her down in Bradley's lap, her back against his chest again. Bradley began to kiss her head, whispering dirty words in her ear as he did so, and stroked her body in a calming way with his large hands. Colin took the opportunity to scoot closer and lean back down to get a good look between her legs. She was even wetter again, begging to be touched there. Colin didn't want to deprive her of what she had so clearly been craving for god knows how long. He used his thumb to rub small circles around her sensitive clit, rousing a spark of pleasure to shoot through her body once again. The sensation was so much for Y/N to handle and she tried to wriggle away slightly, not wanting to embarrass herself. 

Colin wasn't having any of it and used his free arm to drape over her waist, effectively holding her in place, "Awww, baby, don't fight me. Y'know you won't win."

Bradley took matters into his own hands and sat up a bit further, taking Y/N with him, and hooked her legs on top of his. He spread them out enough for Colin to comfortably fit between them, without overstretching Y/N, "How's that?" Y/N didn't feel too sure about being exposed so openly like this to Colin, but at the same time she was curious to see what he would do. She fought back a little and tried to shuffle out of Bradley's grip, testing how far he would let her go, "Ah, ah, no. Where you going huh? Where you going?" It was no effort for Bradley to hold her back in place and keep her spread out for his friend.

Colin stroked up and down her tummy soothinlgy, "Ssshhh, just lay back and enjoy, bud." This time he put his middle finger inside, carefully moving it in and out at a steady pace, gauging Y/N's reaction. Her little body shuddered from his ministrations and quiet whimpers could be heard. He added his ring finger, stretching her out only a little and trying to find that spot inside that would make her melt. His thumb continued to rub on her clit delicately.

Bradley continued to talk into Y/N's ear between kisses, "Yeah?" Whatever Colin was doing down there was working because her little body began to feel heavier as she relaxed, "That's it."

"Good girl. You're liking that huh?" Colin quickened his pace only a little and chuckled when he felt her walls tighten around his digits. "She's so fucking tight."

Bradley glanced down to him briefly with a mischievous look, "I wonder how she tastes."

"Only one way to find out." Colin dived right in. He continued to finger her gently whilst his tongue replaced his thumb. He kissed and licked her nub between words of encouragement, coaxing her closer to her release. Y/N's legs began to shake on top of Bradley's and and she helplessly ground her hips further back into his crotch.

"Awwww, you're such a sensitive little girl. Look at you, can't stay still." Bradley moaned at the feeling of her gyrating above him and spread out her legs a little more.

Colin worked his tongue harder and looked up at her flushed face, "Someone's getting close." He found that sensitive spot inside her with his fingers and rubbed it firmly. Bradley had to cover her mouth after she let out a scream of pleasure. They didn't want the other hotel residents hearing them. "Want me to keep going little one?" Y/N could only nod.

Bradley kept his hand over her mouth, still allowing her to breathe easily, "Can't wait to fill you up with Daddy's cock. You're gonna let us both fuck you good. You want that, huh?" They both couldn't wait to fuck her. Bradley was still grinding himself against her back to get some sort of relief until she was ready. And poor Colin, with both hands being indisposed, he could only grind himself against the bed. 

Bradley continued to talk dirty into Y/N's ear, "We need to get you ready first though. How that tiny little pussy is gonna cope with taking us both tonight is beyond me but I'm sure you can handle it like a good girl, yeah?" Another wave of pleasure and a moan from her.

Colin spoke to her between licks, "C'mon, little one. Almost there. It's okay."

"That's it. You gonna cum on his face?" Both of their words and he feeling of them all around her (and inside her) was too much. The tingly feeling spread throughout her entire body and a burst of warmth was released. She whimpered and shook through her orgasm.

"Awwww, cum for me, little one." Colin didn't let up at all and continued to encourage her through her orgasm, "Mmm, good girl, that's it, keep going."

"Holy shit, Cols." Bradley held her down as hard as he could but she was fighting him hard.

"There you go. Easy, easy." She eventually came to and relaxed again between the men.

"Fuck." Bradley kissed her head, "Good girl." They both rested there with Y/N slouched between them, allowing her to catch her breath before Bradley sat her back upright against him. 

"Ready to take Daddy's cock?" She wiggled her hips against him as confirmation and before anymore could be said, Bradley slipped his member inside, Y/N still laying above him. "There you go." She felt so full! It was a little sore at first but that was nothing compared to the pleasure that had already started building back up.

"Taking me so well, princess. Can Daddy go a bit harder?" She barely got out her moan of approval before he sped up, "Ooohhh, fuck."

"This is all you needed isn't it?" Colin went back to stroking her body, watching as her eyes rolled back and her body remained completely lax, "She looks completely out of it, man."

"What if I did this?" Bradley brought his hand down between her legs and gently stroked where Colin had been minutes ago. She lifted her hips for more, "You're loving this."

"Lay down, baby." He manoeuvred them both so that they were lying on their sides, in a spooning position, "That's it. Is that better?" His cock reached further inside and effortlessly pounded against her g-spot, not letting up, "You gonna cum again on Daddy's cock?"

Colin was in awe, "Doing so well."

"Fuck, princess. Take it like a good little girl. So well behaved." Bradley continued to play between her legs as he chased his own release. Sweat was dripping from them both. He pulled her leg back around his waist, allowing Colin to replace his hand on her pussy.

Colin shook his head in disbelief at the sight of them all, "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Because we were fools?" Their brief conversation was cut short by Y/N's whines.

Bradley went harder, ensuring she was well and truly fucked out, "Yeah, baby, that's it. Ready to cum again? C'mon, let it go."

She instantly came again around his cock, squeezing him hard and drawing out his own release. "Fuck!" He wanted so badly to just lay there for the rest of the night and feel her rest against him. But he knew that wasn't fair to Colin. His friend had given all the pleasure tonight and was yet to receive any back in return. He begrudgingly pulled out slowly and moved aside for Colin.

"Your turn, bud. She feels fucking amazing."

Colin was all to eager to take his turn and gently moved her onto her tummy, placing a pillow underneath her for comfort, "Here you go. Get comfy first." He touched her delicate hole, testing to see how she would react. She pulled away at first but soon relaxed again, "You tender, little one?" A whine of approval. "It's alright, I'll be gentle with you." He carefully lay above her, arms encasing her head so that she was hidden from the world. One of her legs were bent out to the side to give him easier access, she was pinned in place with no way of escape. He entered her with care, tempted to just go for it at the feeling of her but he held back, letting her adjust first. After a couple of minutes, Y/N tried to move her hips up and down and Colin took the hint, grinding himself inside.

"He making you feel full, bud? That feel good?" Bradley lay by Y/N's side, petting her leg and he watched his friend take her.

Colin kissed the back of her head, "Gonna make you cum one last time. Can you manage one more for us?"

She moaned tiredly, "I know, baby. Getting so sleepy now. How about if I do...this?" He angled himself in a way that his cock moved deeper inside and quickened his pace, "Ooohhhh, yes. You like that?" He continued without mercy.

"Fuck. Just lay there, let me do the work. Yeeaah. You feeling sensitive? Awww, poor baby." Y/N bucked in his grasp and tried to push against him.

Bradley leaned closer and stroked her cheek, "He's not gonna stop til you cum. C'mon just one more."

"She's close. I can feel her getting tighter." Colin gasped.

"Almost there, princess." Her brows furrowed and her body began to shake once more. Colin covered her mouth before she could scream and Bradley coaxed her on, "Cum for uncle Colin."

Her pussy clamped down around Colin's cock as she writhed below him, "Ooohhh, good girl. There it is." He didn't stop until he too had finished, dragging Y/N's orgasm out longer. 

After they had caught their breath, Colin pulled out and positioned her back against the pillows, laying at her other side, "Shit. That was amazing."

Bradley cupped her face in his hand, "You did so well! So proud of you taking us both!" She was completely gone. Barely able to keep her eyes open or turn her head in his direction. Their little plan had worked and Y/N already seemed to look better for it.

"Someone needs a bath." Colin inspected her delicate pussy, making sure she hadn't been hurt anywhere, but all looked well.

Bradley stood from the bed and stretched, "I'll have one with her. Looks like she'll fall asleep as soon as she gets in the water."

She fell asleep before she could even be lifted from the bed.


	2. Say 'Thank You'

It had almost been a full week since that intense night in Bradley's hotel room, and Y/N could still feel the dull ache between her legs. Yes they had both been gentle, but fuck! She'd never had a night full of passion with two men at once, and she secretly hoped for it to happen again. And soon.

Work had been really difficult. Not because of the workload or the shifts, no. It was more to do with the fact that the boys had decided to tease Y/N at every opportunity, keeping her on edge at all times. As much as Y/N revelled in the attention she received, she couldn't help but worry too. Anyone could have seen the boys touching her more often than usual, or leaning over to whisper something in her ear, earning a very obvious blush in her face! They weren't exactly being discreet and gossip could spread around this place like wildfire.

Neither of them had invited Y/N over for a movie night that week and she suspected something was going on. Something she wouldn't like. She would catch them glancing at her every so often, with devious smirks and excited eyes. They were definitely planning something. Those looks made her insides stir, and she worried it was beginning to look obvious when the director had to keep telling her off for being distracted during takes. 

It was Friday night and Y/N was just coming out of the shower. Her hair bound in a towel and a fresh, fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She was just about to reach for her body moisturiser on the counter when she realised that she'd left it on the bed. Stepping through into the bedroom, it took all she had not to scream bloody murder when the image of 2 figures appeared from around the corner.

"Guess what we have!" Colin happily waved a DVD case in one hand and what looked like bags of crisps in the other.

"You've been holding out on us all week, Y/N, so tonight we're holding you to it." Bradley smugly looked her up and down, knowing full well that their plan to scare her was successful.

Y/N took a moment to catch her breath and allow her heart to slow its pace, "You know guys, I'm really tired and was kind of hoping to relax by myself. I'll probably be asleep within the next hour anyways." 

It was true. She had been so looking forward to having some personal time and having good nights sleep for the weekend. "You should just go and watch the film yourselves, I'll do a rain check?"

Bradley shook his head and sat down on the bed, his mind made up, "But this is that film you've wanted to watch for ages and I've only got it for a few days!"

"C'mon, Y/N. We have snacks too." Colin waved them harder as if to prove his point.

As much as Y/N wanted to decline their offer, she hates letting people down, especially these two. She begrudgingly picked her moisturiser from the bed and she headed back towards the bathroom, "O-okay. Just let me dry my hair then I'll be through."

"Take your time." Both boys replied together.

Y/N knew fine well what was going to happen, or what the guys were going to at least attempt with her. It certainly gives her a thrill of excitement but she can't help but think of the repercussions. They were both so amazing last time and although they praised her throughout, she still felt a bit embarrassed and self-conscious. What if they're too loud and someone finds out? Or what if she becomes too used to the attention and gets disappointed when they get bored of her? What if this damages their friendship? 

She quickly dries off her hair and puts her short pyjamas on, pushing the negative thoughts to the back of her mind for now.

Bradley beams up at her as she walks towards the bed to join them, "Here she is. Free spot right in here." He pats the space that's been left empty between them.

Y/N shuffles in, lying face down facing the TV. Her stomach gives a small grumble when she hears the rustle of the crisp bags, "What snacks did you bring?" 

Colin throws a couple of bags to the foot of the bed so that she can reach them "If you're still feeling hungry afterwards, we have more that can feed you, don't worry."

Y/N's heart skips a beat at the comment and she doesn't quite know how to respond, "W-what?" Did he really say what she thought he said?

Colin shrugs and holds up another bag for her to inspect, "Thought you might like to try these. Angel said they were really good." It was assorted sweets, something Angel did actually point out earlier in the week.

Y/N wanted to slap herself, "Oh right. Y-yeah, thanks."

The night goes on as normal then, the trio happily munching away and laughing at the rude jokes in the film. It's a bout 30 minutes in when Y/N could have sworn she felt a brief warmth on the back of her leg. She shuffles about and settles down easily enough, thinking it was just the duvet brushing against her. But then the feeling is back almost instantly and this time it's clearly a hand resting on her calf. She glances around to look at Bradley, who's hand seems to be the culprit, but he doesn't even acknowledge her. She meekly turns back to watching the film, thinking perhaps that he may not realise himself that he's doing it. Why draw attention and make him feel embarrassed?

But now there's another hand on the opposite leg! Or this time, on the back of her thigh, massaging soothing circles into the muscle. Colin. 

She refuses to react, knowing that they intend to get a reaction out of her. She could just imagine their smug looks, waiting for her to snap. They're both massaging now and Y/N has to admit that it does feel good. Colin grazes his fingers behind her knee and she twitches involuntarily, being extremely ticklish it's difficult to keep quiet. It was hard to tell but she was certain that she could hear one of them mumble the words 'still sensitive' under their breath.

Bradley's snort breaks the calm, "Don't pretend as if you don't enjoy it, princess."

Y/N bristles at the comment and nudges his hand away, "I'm not ENJOYING it. Just tickles is all."

Colin continues to stroke, "Well the noises coming out of that mouth of yours tells us otherwise, little one." Had she been making noises? Surely not!

"Maybe I'm just reacting to the movie." Y/N turned over onto her back to face them both, "Don't flatter yourselves."

Bradley sits up straight and reaches out for her, ready to prevent her from escaping, "Oh, someone's being a little brat tonight!"

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson." Colin moves to block her other side.

Y/N sits up too, prepared to make a bolt for it if need be, "Not being a brat. I'm only trying to-hey!" 

Bradley closes his hand over her mouth, "Sorry princess, but you need to stop talking now."

"That mouth should be occupied with other things. What do you think, Daddy?" Colin taps her knee.

"I could think of a thing or two she should be doing with it."

"Now, if I remember from last time, she was really sensitive." Colin encourages his friend to hold Y/N down firmly on one side whilst he does the same, smoothing his hand up from her knee, slowly towards her nether region, "Right about here wasn't it?"

Bradley fake sighs, "No, no. I don't think she liked it all that much."

"Maybe you're right." Colin smiles at her like a Cheshire cat and she knows in that moment that she's doomed. "However, we could be wrong."

"There's only one way to know for sure, really." Bradley ruffles her hair teasingly.

"What's that?"

"She's going to have to beg for it. If she likes it so much, that is. If she says nothing then we'll stop." They both nod at each other in agreement.

"Ah, good idea." Y/N struggles in their hold and mumbles into Bradley's hand in protest. Not tonight. She far too tired and can't be bothered coping with the worry of others hearing. But then they both began to touch her. Colin continued his gentle ministrations between her legs until a shock of pleasure went through her body. She jumped in their grip.

Colin leaned closer to her as if trying to hear better, "What was that, sweetheart? Did you say something?"

"I didn't hear anything, mate." Bradley shook his head and shrugged, "Let's leave it for now."

"Mphm!" She was mad. This wasn't what she wanted, yet her body is telling her otherwise. She can't help but give in to the feeling, it's too nice.

"Come again?" Colin laughed, "Use your words."

Bradley uncovered her mouth to allow her to speak, "Please."

"Please, what?" He shifted her body into a more comfortable position. Colin pulled her shorts out of the way in order to gain more access.

"Please keep going." Y/N begged Colin, hoping that giving him the puppy dog eyes would win him over. He rewarded her by rubbing faster and thrusting two fingers inside, "Ah!"

"And why would that be, hmm?"

"Because it feels good." Small tears were beginning to seep from the outer corners of her eyes, the pleasure was building. 

"What does?" Bradley encouraged her to say more, "C'mon, now."

"It feels good when you touch me like that. When you put your fingers in."

"Ooohhh, I see." That prompted him to pay close attention to her sweet spot inside, grinding his fingers against it in the right way.

"Y'know what Colin? I think we deserve a treat." Bradley edged away from her. "We've done quite a lot for this one and received nothing in return yet." He pouted dramatically at Y/N.

Colin swiftly removed his fingers and clapped his hands, bringing her back to the land of the living, "You're right. Up you get, little one."

"What?!" Y/N had to fight away the daze and shook her head, "B-but I was just about to...y'know." She glanced desperately between them.

"Well you were being a brat. So think of this as your punishment."

Y/N is dragged up off the bed and is left standing before the two men who eye her hungrily. She's surprised they've managed to keep their act together this long now that she's seeing just what sort of impact she's had on them. They both look so desperate. She stands there awkwardly, hands clasped in front of her as a way to hide the way they shake with anticipation.

Colin is the first to break the silence, "I wouldn't mind a bit of a show."

Y/N furrows her brows, "A show?"

"Yeah. Take off your top." He looks at her expectantly and waves his hand as a signal to proceed when she gawks at him, "Go on." Y/N, scared to disappoint them and receive a further punishment, swiftly grasps the bottom of her top and goes to lift it above her head. "Ah, ah, slowly." Colin gently takes a hold of her arm to stop her.

She nods in understanding and continues to remove her top at a slower pace for them, ensuring they have enough time to take her all in, "Good girl." Bradley encourages.

"Turn around." Colin makes a spinning motion with his index finger, eyes not leaving her exposed body. She does as he asks, and tries to turn at a slow pace too before being told off. "That's it."

When she has her back to them both, rear end in perfect view, Bradley presses on her lower back, "Bend over, there you go." She places her hands on the dresser in front of her for balance, "Pull down the shorts." She does just that to reveal, she can't believe it, her sesame street panties. That obviously was not the best wardrobe choice for this evening, but Y/N genuinely believed she would be alone.

Colin snorts, "Nice."

"Shut up." Y/N didn't even have time to process what she said. It just came out automatically like when they have banter on set. During those times it's acceptable but she has the feeling that in this moment it may result in a different reaction.

Bradley twisted her hips so that she facing them both again, "What did you say to him, princess?"

Y/N looked down sheepishly, avoiding the dark glares being sent her way, "I-I, um. Shut up."

Colin growled, "That won't do at all, little one." He gripped her arm forcefully but not enough to actually hurt her, yanking her closer, "Over here now."

"Ah!" Y/N was caught off guard and would have fallen over the two men had they not been prepared to steady her trembling body.

"Easy." Bradley smoothed his hands down her sides for a minute, allowing her to calm down and regain her breath, "Spin. I want to see everything." Y/N took a moment to take in exactly what he was asking for and a gentle nudge of encouragement from both men soon had her nodding in understanding. She slowly turned on the spot, allowing them to see everything she had to offer, greedy hands lingering on their favourite spots. "Gooood." 

Bradley clicked his tongue and gave her hips a little shake, "You should show uncle Colin how sorry you are."

Y/N knew he wasn't talking about normal words of apology from the smirk on his face. She dreaded to ask the question, feeling a blush form on her cheeks, "How?"

Colin was quick to respond and encouraged her to sit on the floor facing him, "On your knees, now." He waited until she got comfortable before unbuckling his belt and swiftly shimmying his jeans down. Y/N gulped at the sight before her, earning a chuckle from her friends. Colin was huge, that much she can remember from the lingering pain in her nether regions after their last little escapade. He holds onto his member expectantly and raises his eyebrow at her hesitation. Her throat was fucked. "Show us what you've got."

Y/N did just that. They were both expecting her to be timid and probably not that great. She was going to show them otherwise and some wild instinct took hold of her. She looked Colin dead in the eyes and licked a strip from the bottom of his shaft at an agonizingly slow pace to the top, where she made sure to clean off the small beads of precum that had already formed there. "Well, looky here. Not so innocent as you make yourself out to be, huh?" Bradley's eyes had almost popped out of his head.

"Oh my god." Colin leaned himself back on the bed, allowing her to get further between his legs. She began to take more of him in, making sure to suck harder on the way back up and keep her tongue stroking at all times. Colin's trembling hands in her hair were a sign for her to keep going.

Bradley nudged her leg with his foot to make sure she was listening to him over Colin's moans, "I wonder how far you can take him. Should we test it out? Gonna be good and take him all in?" Y/N nodded her agreement and took him further and further down her relaxed throat until her nose was almost touching his stomach. She gagged a little but it was quiet enough and she was quick to swallow any excess saliva. Colin must have enjoyed that from the way his hips were starting to buck without rhythm. She did this another few times, ensuring to keep as much eye contact as possible. 

Colin grasped onto her hair tighter and gentle fucked her throat, "That's it, baby. Fuck, well done."

Bradley came closer to whisper in her ear, "Do a good job for us and we'll consider giving you a reward afterwards."

Colin let out another loud moan and Y/N was quick to swallow a new flow of precum. He was close, "I think she's fucking loving this. Are you, huh?" He guided her head away from his cock to allow her to answer.

"Mhmm." Tears of arousal were beginning to form along with swollen lips and spit running down her chin. She must have made an interesting sight.

Bradley pushed her head back towards his friend, "Keep going. Show him how much you appreciate what he did for you last time. Yeah." She went back to swallowing him as far as she could.

Colin gripped her hair again, but this time with more force, "I'm not gonna last much longer." It was clearly a warning for her. She grinned around his cock, proud that she managed to get him there so quickly.

"Let's see if she's truly a good girl or a bad girl, hm? Which one is it gonna be, princess?" Bradley hummed.

Colin's bucking became more violent and she relaxed her throat, ready to take his load, "Fuck!" She could feel Colin pushing her away a little through his orgasm, obviously worried that he was going to choke her. Y/N refused to give in and pushed against him, willing to prove herself to them both.

Bradley gazed on in bemusement and cooed, "Holy shit, baby. Who's a good girl then?"

"Jesus." Colin's breathing eased and Y/N let his spent member slip out of her mouth. Leaving more of a mess over her face. 

Bradley barely allowed her to catch her breath before pulling her up onto the bed ,"My turn. C'mere."

Colin was quick to clean himself off with a towel which was left on the dresser and join them back on the bed with weak legs, "I think I should keep the little one motivated. Give her something to strive for." Y/N shook with arousal and couldn't wait to see what he had planned for her. She was fucking dripping and needed to be touched properly. Like, now! "What do you think?" His question was aimed at her but she was taken by surprise when she felt one of his fingers slide into her pussy with ease.

"Uh." She glanced back at Colin and wiggled her hips to encourage him to keep moving his hand, "More...please?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Let's see how you pull this off, then we'll talk about it." And just like that his finger was gone, leaving her feeling empty, "Go and see to your Daddy."

Y/N didn't want to waste any more time and took all of Bradley's cock in one go. He groaned with approval and began to fuck into her mouth at a steady pace, "Someone's got a talented little mouth, huh? Shit, that's it." She sucked harder, earning her more sounds of pleasure from the man. Damn right she's going to do a good job. She wants that reward!

Colin slipped his middle and ring finger back into her tight pussy and pumped hard, "You like that?"

Y/N nodded, still holding Bradley's cock in her mouth, "Uh huh." Colin found her sweet spot and she lunged closer towards Bradley,"Mphm!"

Bradley held her there with one hand wrapped in her hair and the other clinging to the back of her neck, "Can Daddy go rough, sweetheart? Hm?" He adjusted himself higher up against the pillows for leverage, "Promise I won't hurt you."

"Go for it, bud. I wanna see how much she can take." Colin used his free hand to spread her legs further apart, trapping her in place with nowhere to go, "Probably won't even notice." Bradley got rougher, fucking his cock as far down her throat as it could possibly go, sounding like a feral beast, whilst Colin focussed solely on torturing her sensitive g-spot, earning his own whines of pleasure from her. "See."

"Get ready, princess." Bradley could feel his orgasm building all too soon and held her still whilst he shot his load down her throat.

Colin slowed his own hand, "Swallow it like a good girl." Y/N greedily accepted it all.

When it was over, both men couldn't help but laugh with pure amazement. They didn't think Y/N would have it in her. "I think we've grabbed ourselves a keeper with this one." Bradley ruffled her hair after cleaning himself.

Y/N stretched herself out and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, "What about me now?" She gazed at them both expectantly, pussy still dripping.

"What about you?" Colin got up to check his phone and sent a confused look her way.

Y/N sat up and looked between the two men, feeling a bit too desperate and not in the mood for anymore games, "Y-you said I would be rewarded. If I did good."

Colin shrugged, "I dunno. What do you think, Bradley?" 

"I kind of wanted to see the rest of this movie. We'll see." Bradley turned the TV volume up and settled back on the bed, ready to watch the rest.

"Huh?" Y/N couldn't believe what was happening. Surely they wouldn't leave her unsatisfied like this? "B-but you said- ah!"

Colin joined them both again and gave her a sharp smack on the bottom, "Like Daddy said, little one. We'll see." The both shared a very obvious smirk, glancing her way.

This was going to be a long night.

TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
